Some types of containerized frame constructions are known. Many of the containerized frame prior art constructions may be found in the umbrella field. Heretofore, each prior disclosure, however, suffers from one or more drawbacks, some of which include: difficulty in closing during high winds; difficulty in closing primarily due to the high potential for finger-pinching; relatively easy frame breakage in high winds due to frame inflexibility; the requirement for a relatively spacious area in which to accomplish the frame opening and closing, which generally proves exceedingly inconvenient and uncomfortable in crowded areas or when entering or exiting a vehicle; the requirement that the container length be significantly greater than the length of the frame main ribs in order that the frame and its projection-retraction mechanism may fit substantially fully within the container when in the stored condition.
Prior art in the umbrella field includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,836 (1969) to VANZINI and U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,238 (1973) to LEOPOLDI. These prior art embodiments necessarily require a container length significantly in excess of the longest frame main rib length in order that the projection-retraction mechanism, as well as the frame, can fit interior to the container when the frame is in the closed, stored condition. Since every one unit of a frame's rib length yields two units of length of coverage when the frame is opened, the optimal condition for a containerized frame is one in which container length does not exceed frame main rib length. These prior art inventions, therefore present a major deficiency. For ease of storage of the entire device when not in use, and for ease of portability, it is most advantageous to reduce the size of the container to as great an extent as possible without reducing main rib length.
U.S. Pat. No. 18,500 (1857) to CROSBY provides an almost one-hundred percent allocation of the length of the container for storage of the frame main ribs. Moreover, the upper collar and the free end of the lower collar's stabilizing bar have a relationship permitting their engagement and disengagement. However, the engagement finalizing the opening process and the disengagement initiating the closing process can only be effected by direct contact, generally by use of the fingers. This necessary pulling and pushing action is neither particularly comfortable, nor graceful. Furthermore, the process of returning the umbrella to its stored condition is an awkward, unwieldy one, requiring that the frame be pushed, rather than pulled back into the container. Although this method seems to be eventually effective in allowing the user to re-store the frame and its cover, completion of the storage process seems only attainable after a significant expenditure of effort and energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,752 (1970) to VANZINI incorporates a rotatable element into its design. However, the rotatable element functions exclusively, meaning only, during the closing process. Within that process, furthermore, its sole effect on the retraction of the cover-holding frame is through the rotation of the whole, entire frame in an attempt to effect an orderly roll up of the frame covering material so as to facilitate the re-entry of the frame and cover back into the container. This act of frame rotation is rendered totally unnecessary and obsolete merely by using material of a denier sufficiently thin that the amount of friction between the diameter of the container opening and the collective amount of material that must pass through the opening is reduced to a negligible level.
U.S. Pat. No. 389,806 (1888) to HALE, discloses a cane having an hollow section for storage of a flag or banner and does not suggest any rotatable elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 447,696 (1891) to MUEDHENK, disclosing a mechanism for projecting open and retracting closed a banner also discloses no rotatable elements whatsoever. In fact, it does not even provide for a protective container to encompass the projection-retraction rod and, thereby, subjects the rod to easy damage or breakage.